This invention relates to a deck base locking device for a disk recording playback unit which uses dampers to suspend a deck base which is coupled to a turntable.
A conventional deck base locking device for a compact disk player includes a rotating turntable upon which a disk is mounted; a deck base which supports the free rotation of a clamp arm, coupled to and moving in tandem with the turntable, which has a clamp mounted at the end of the clamp arm that sandwiches the disk between itself and the turntable; dampers mounted on the deck base which support the deck base so that it floats with respect to the base; side lock pins projecting from the front and rear of the deck base; and side lock plates mounted opposite the side lock pins which lock the side lock pins when a disk is mounted on the turntable. See Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-63853.
In conventional compact disk players such as described above, the optical pick-up and the disk drive motor are integrated with the deck base and supported so that the entire unit floats with respect to the base. This prevents external vibrations, noise etc. from disturbing the optical pick-up while it reads information encoded on the disk. Thus, while the disk is mounted on the turntable, locking the deck base ensures the disk moves smoothly together with the turntable, locking the side lock pins in the side lock plates locks the deck base.
In the compact disk deck base locking device configured as described above, side lock pins protrude from the front and the rear of the deck base. The side lock pins act together with the side lock plate opposite them. Thus the deck base is supported at four points; as the number of locking members or parts to fix the deck base increases, growing structural complexity creates problems.